Still Screaming
by HorrorFreak
Summary: Well I think this is an improvement from Scream 4 so I hope you like it. This is just a small scene I decided to write. please R&R. constructive criticism welcome.


A young woman who looks to be in her 20's is standing in front of the cash register in Woodsboro's Halloween store. She has brunette hair down to her shoulders and is very slim. She is the only one in the store as far as she knows. She checks her watch and decides that it is time to close down the shop. She shuts off all the lights except the one above the door which gives off just enough light that she can maneuver in. The light from the full moon seeps in through the graveyard like doors and also provides her with ample light. She shuts down the cash register and takes out all the cash remaining in it. She fumbles in her pocket looking for her keys so she can lock up when she hears something hit the floor.   
Woman: Hello anyone there?  
The store remains silent and she goes in her purse to look for the missing keys. She can't find them.   
Woman: Great where are the keys.  
She just stands there and thinks where she could have put them. Another noise comes from down one of the aisles and this time she goes to investigate. The moon's light is beaming exactly in the aisle she is looking in.   
Woman: Hello! This is getting old already. Who is here? I called the cops already and you only have a few minutes before they get here.  
The woman is alert and is ready for anything to happen. The aisle is creepy. It is filled with Haunted house props. One of the props on the shelf falls over just in front of her. She bends down to pick it up when she feels a cold hand run down her spine. She stays still because she is afraid to turn around. She feels the cold hand grab her arm and she is spun around and is facing the person. She can only see the outline of the figure because the moon is directly behind the person. She cowers down and pleads.  
Woman: Please leave me alone. I.......  
The person drags her to the front of the store in the light. She looks up and see the ghostface looking down on her.  
Voice: The keys are on the window sill.  
She looks puzzled. The person takes off the mask and reveals himself.  
Voice: It's only me John.  
Woman: Oh my god you scared the shit out of me.  
Voice: That kinda was the point of the costume.  
They both giggle and walk over to the window sill. The keys are not there.  
Woman: Just give me the keys already.  
John: I don't have the keys.  
Woman: Enough give me the keys.   
John: I seriously don't have the keys.  
She believes him but she still has doubts. She walks over to the door and turns the knob. It is locked.  
Woman: Oh scary locking the door on me and telling me you don't have the keys.  
She gets no reply and she looks over to the window sill and no one is standing there.  
Woman: Okay John that is enough. Where did you go?  
The phone rings. She goes over to it and picks it up.  
Woman: Hello! Woodsboro Halloween store. How may I help you?  
Voice: Hello Gina.  
Gina: Hello who's this?  
Voice: You know who I am.  
Gina: John come on this is really scaring me.  
Voice: I'm sorry I'm not interrupting am I.   
Gina: John I have to get home.  
Voice: What if I told you this wasn't John?  
Gina: I would say your lying.  
Voice: Why would I lie?  
Gina: John I'm hanging up I really have to go and hurry up I need the keys.  
Voice: Don't hang up on me.  
Gina: No I am hanging up.  
Voice: You hang up you die.  
Gina: Well bye.  
Gina hangs up and she hears glass breaking.  
Gina: John don't touch any of that stuff that is very expensive and that display case is coming out of your pay check.  
There is no reply and she walks to the door. A blood curdling scream comes form the back of the door.  
Gina: John are you okay?  
Gina walks to the back of the store and can't even see her hand in front of her face. In the left corner is a door and a little light is shining in that room. She walks to the door and looks in. She sees a lamp that was never turned off on an old wooden desk. Next to the desk is John tied to the matching chair. She opens the door and runs to John's side. She looks up and sees a broken window. She starts to untie John and she notices some black cloth underneath the chair. She pulls on the cloth and it is attached to something. She gets up and looks behind the chair. The ghostface rises and she just inches away in front of him.  
Gina: Leave me alone.   
The Ghostface pulls out the classic knife and drives it through John's back and a loud groan is muffled by the duct tape. John is dead. Gina takes one last look at John and runs toward the door. The ghostface follows in a slower pace. She runs to the front of the store and rocks back and forth trying to open the door. The ghostface comes up from behind and spins Gina around. He stabs Gina in the chest and she falls to the ground struggling to breath. The ghostface stabs her again and she is left there dead. 


End file.
